Just another 'L2' guy in love
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Duo apprend une grande leçon aujourd'hui. Et il l'apprend à la dernière minute. Fic pour Akai Ringo et Brisbynette. FFnet a merdé et là ça va mieux. Si vous voul'i'ez me laissez un petit mot allez y ça remarche :p


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Disclaimers sup : ce n'est pas une songfic mais je me sers d'un couplet. I guess I'm just another girl in love appartiennent au Love Unlimited Orchestra – et à feu Barry White. **

**Genre : euh… aucune idée XD **

**Rating : T/M, un tout petit peu sensuel si on regarde bien. **

**Pour qui : pour Akai Ringo qui m'a donné un devoir de vacances même si j'étais pas en vacances ;o) j'espère que ça te plaira. Et non le décalage horaire me fait que dalle je prends l'avion depuis mes 6 mois, je sortais d'avion pour aller en cours. Aucun problème :p. **

**Dédicace à ma Brisbynette, elle est pour toi aussi ¤ papouille très fort ¤ et un grand merci d'être toi Pepito (muy callente) :p  
**

**Merci ? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu, sauf à Bluette qui n'a pas laissé son email, donc merci ! Passe le message à Nyo s'il veut que je lui réponde :p  
**

* * *

* * *

**Just another (L2) guy in love… **

¤

**Never thought I could love this way** _Je n'aurais jamais pensé aimer ainsi_

**So hard and so deep** _si intensément._

**Funny what a man like you can do** _c'est drôle l'effet que peut faire un homme comme toi _

**To a (girl) guy like me**… _sur un gars comme moi._

_Love Unlimited orchestra, I guess I'm just another girl in love, 1974. _

¤

**Bureau de Duo Maxwell, QG Preventers de Paris, 07h55, 24 mars AC207 **

¤

Agent Spécial (petite main avec un titre ronflant) Duo Maxwell, 22 ans, Quartier Général de Paris. 

Je suis un type plutôt banal hormis que je suis un ex terroriste qui travaille pour le gouvernement, au service « Stratégie et Logistique ».

Nous étions « cinq jeunes et fougueux pilotes ». J'étais « drôle et charmeur ».

-

_En gros j'étais le bouffon, quoi. _

-

Vous connaissez l'histoire.

Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.

Les médias ont été bien gentils avec nous _après_, mais curieusement pas au _bon_ moment.

On n'était pas gentils, on était juste nous. C'était de bonne guerre si une guerre pouvait l'être, bonne.

-

_Putain s'ils avaient pu nous arracher les poils de cul avec une pince à épiler ils se seraient pas gênés. _

_Mais bon on n'était pas des minets, si on voulait on aurait pu leur mettre leur mère. _

-

Je mâchouille un crayon le nez dans mes dossiers, assis sur une chaise à roulette qui me casse le dos en fredonnant un petit air qui ne me lâche pas.

Une vieille chanson, comme ça vous arrive, comme la radio que vous avez rafistolé diffuse et l'incruste dans votre esprit concentré mais na- fatigué.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, même des heures après son passage, vous battez la mesure.

Même le ventilo à moitié cassé, au plafond je ne l'entends plus.

J'ai une faiblesse pour les vieux airs, entre autres.

-

_Hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum _

_Hum hum hum hum hum _

_Hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum _

_Hum hum hum hum hum…. _

-

_Tain cette chaise me fracasse. _

-

J'ai chaud, le col de ma chemise et mon nœud de cravate m'oppressent.

Je dois rendre les conclusions d'une affaire dans la journée. La dernière partie sera remise quand mon partenaire exceptionnel reviendra de mission. J'attends son rapport.

J'en ai marre d'attendre – ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais que ça à f...aire -, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais son emploi du temps. Ou comme s'il maîtrisait le sien.

-

_En gros je l'ai dans le cul. _

-

Par contre il y a d'autres domaines où il…

Je secoue la tête.

Je travaille beaucoup – certains diront trop – mais quand on a autant transgressé la convention de Genève que moi – j'avoue, à l'époque je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait - … disons que je ne me rends pas compte que je ta.. travaille autant que ça.

Est-ce que « pas d'heure » c'est trop ?

Je ne sais pas.

-

_Je bosse comme un enculé c'est abusé, mais c'est la life. _

-

Tant que j'arrive à me lever le lendemain, c'est que c'est assez.

Non ?

-

_Ben c'est arrivé une fois… _

-

_Never thought hum hum hum hum hum _

-

Je ne sais pas m'arrêter. Même si une main sur ma gorge, sur ma nuque, dans mes cheveux peut le faire.

Faut que j'arrête….

-

_Ouais, ta gueule et taffe. _

-

Bref ceux qui se plaignent n'en sont pas morts.

La convention de Genève je l'ai étudiée pendant ma formation. Et oui, il fallait un minimum connaître les décrets et diverses lois qui nous régissaient –et les pays que l'on délivrait/assiégeait, pour nous éviter de faire une boulette, quoi.

Avant qu'on se mette tous d'accord on foutait le daw… on détruisait en pensant qu'on avait raison.

Ou plutôt non on ne pensait pas, on faisait ce qu'on nous disait.

Mine de rien c'est chi… pénible d'être du bon côté de la barrière, on a des règles à respecter.

-

_Ça saoule mais ça paye son steak. _

-

On nous impose d'avoir une conscience. Avant c'était une option.

Réléna Peacecraft est passée par là. On doit faire ce qui doit être fait mais au détriment de moins de vie possibles.

-

_C'est pas parce que je lâchais ma larme en loucedé que je faisais pas mon taf. _

-

Un vrai changement pour moi – j'ai des doutes pour Quat(re) et Wu (Fei), ils ont été à l'école, moi j'ai appris sur le tas et j'ai fait de temps en temps de la figuration en mission.

Il a fallu que j'apprenne à écrire mes rapports, que j'apprenne à parler aux autres aussi, à parler un langage de croul… courant.

Logique. Il faut savoir se faire comprendre en mission, au QG et si l'anglais était une langue internationale, mon anglais était international – et compréhensible - dans mon quartier.

Et tout le monde ne venait pas de mon quartier.

-

_Non, jure ? _

_Putain j'ai morflé ma race. _

_Mais si t'entraves quetchi à ce que je raconte tu vas me lourder. _

_Et en mission c'est mort. _

-

Un Quatre fatigué car anormalement bavard, m'a dit un jour que « m'obstiner à parler le « dialecte » de L2 était une peur de perte d'identité. Que cette inclinaison au dialogue de sourd – et par conséquent au conflit -était une forme d'autisme et »…

Et j'ai déconnecté.

Je déconnecte à deux occasions.

Quand on me saoule.

Et quand on me…

Faut que j'arrête de penser…

-

_Ouais l'aut' rat l'est parti en live. _

-

Quand il a cherché à me psychanalyser je me suis jeté sur le dico. Le meilleur moyen de le faire taire.

Le meilleur moyen de faire ce qu'il veut.

Le langage courant est ma langue professionnelle. On est tous pareil derrière elle, derrière le boulot, quel que soit le poste qu'on occupe.

-

_C'est sûr que quand on s'entrave c'est moins chaud. _

-

Là, parler n'était ni une forme de bravade, ni une lance, ni un bouclier.

Au début c'était difficile à comprendre pour moi.

Aujourd'hui ça l'est moins.

Ça a ses avantages et ses inconvénients : je ne peux plus aussi facilement me… euh… « cacher » derrière des mots – le peu de mots surtout, chez moi on va à l'essentiel -, surtout s'ils ne me sont pas familiers.

-

_Hum hum hum hum hum _

_Hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum _

_Hum hum hum like me… _

-

Ça ne m'empêche pas de parler le « L2 » aux gens de chez moi, ni de faire encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, de goût.

Je ne suis pas parfait et tant mieux, je m'emmerderais sinon.

Je fais mon petit bonhomme de chemin quoi.

Un petit bonhomme plutôt banal, oui, qui commence à avoir la da- faim parce qu'il est rentré trop tard hier pour manger et qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire ce matin.

-

_J'ai la dalle sa race. _

-

J'ai les cheveux très longs, jusqu'aux fesses, nattés, je dois faire _gaffe_ à ne pas m'asseoir dessus et la faim me fatigue et la fatigue me rend maladroit et me fait digresser.

Je m'étire, je fais un faux mouvement.

Faut que j'avance.

J'ai besoin d'un massage.

Il a des mains très…

-

_Hum hum hum hum hum hum this way _

-

J'ai les cheveux châtains comme les fournitures de bureau, sauf qu'ils sont propres et elles sont à changer et, pour mon poste de travail, enseveli sous des dossiers tous rouges, tous urgents.

Plus longs et un peu plus clairs que les siens.

-

_Hum hum hum hum hum _

-

Je le sais et j'avance plus.

-

_Hum hum hum hum hum hum hum can do_

-

Ça fait dix fois que je relis la même phrase.

-

_Hum hum hum hum me…. _

-

_Bordel ça va pas. _

-

Mes murs sont gris et mes yeux sont bleus. Bleus comme bleus, simples, foncés.

Les siens sont bleus comme je sais pas. J'ai.. Je _n'_ai pas de point de comparaison.

J'ai une bouche aussi large que mes biceps, enfin, j'aimerais bien. Y en a qui aiment le look asticot musclé du squelette, j'aurais voulu qu'il y ait une différence marquante entre moi à quinze ans et moi maintenant.

-

_Cte lose. L'est un chtouille plus baraque et l' a une demi tête de plus. _

-

Ce qui est marquant c'est à quel point je suis blanc…

-

_Et lui l'est bronzé comme un croissant _

-

… même si je vois le soleil assez souvent en mission.

Oui j'ai grandi. Mais pas assez. Un modeste mètre 79, très athlétique, beaucoup plus qu'avant – pas un gramme de trop… sûrement pas assez de gramme non plus.

J'ai pas dû assez manger de soupe, petit.

-

_Ça fait moins tièp. _

-

Je sais, 1,79 mètre c'est correct pour un gars mais c'est pas ça. C'est juste que merde, quoi.

Je suis le plus petit alors qu'on était TOUS (sauf l'asperge Rousse qui quand il n'est pas en congés bosse avec moi) de la même taille.

Life's unfair.

-

_Never thought… _

-

J'ai le visage plus adulte, je n'ai plus mes joues de hamster.

J'ai plus de poils et ça m'oblige à me raser souvent, ça me saoule, j'ai la peau du cou fragile.

Et puis quand je ne suis pas rasé, c'est pas agréable.

Ça blesse les lèvres.

C'est pas son truc.

_Funny what a man like you can do… _

_To a guy like me… _

-

J'en ai marre, je perds mon temps.

Mon boulot avance pas, mes dossiers s'entassent.

Mon crayon se casse.

J'ai coincé ma natte sous mes fesses. Encore.

J'avance pas.

J'écris n'importe quoi sur ce rapport de mer.. .

Ça me saoule.

-

_Le suspect s'est présenté, just another guy in… FUCK ! _

-

I can't think straight well… I'm not.

J'ai besoin de faire une pause.

J'ai besoin d'air.

J'ai besoin d'un café.

Le self du QG est mort, je file au Starbuck à deux pas.

Ce truc a survécu à tout. Certains monuments traversaient les siècles, pourquoi pas le Starbuck –baptisé le New Starbuck mais que personne n'appelle comme ça.

-

_Hum… _

* * *

La devanture est toujours verte et l'intérieur toujours aussi boisé. 

Le présentoir avec les meilleurs cafés toujours aussi tentant.

Le café est toujours aussi grand et peut être servi dans des mugs blanc avec le logo vert et blanc qu'une perf reviendrait ça au même.

Je suis loin du bureau, loin de ma radio, je vais pouvoir me détendre un peu.

C'est drôle, quand je vais au Starbuck, _on prend_ toujours à emporter.

Faut une première à tout.

-

_Hum hum… _

-

Finalement je vais me commander un Frappucino Caramel sans café. Je prends plutôt ça quand je carbure ou que j'ai un coup de pompes.

Il ne sait pas ce que je trouve à cette boisson « non énergétique ».

Je lui dis que tant qu'il n'a pas goûté il ne peut pas savoir.

Il ne goûte jamais, il préfère le café noir.

D'habitude je prends cinq expressos – ou un Frappucino _avec_ café - mais là j'ai pas besoin d'être plus excité que je le suis.

J'ai besoin de me détendre. Je me prends un croissant et je sais, aller au Starbuck pour prendre un croissant c'est de la SF mais vous n'avez jamais mangé leurs croissants frais.

Et puis les cookies ici c'est trop sucré, faut aller cher Laura Todd.

-

_Hum hum hum… _

-

Je suis assis à une table, loin de la fenêtre, vieux réflexes.

A l'autre bout il y a un petit blond plutôt mignon jeans-baskets bleues-t-shirt col V blanc qui ne me quitte pas des yeux.

C'est flatteur mais ça va pas faire avancer le schmilblick.

Un salut poli et on retourne au tit dej.

Soyons pragmatique.

Le Frappucino est une sorte de milk-shake amélioré avec de la chantilly par-dessus.

Le lait ça calme.

Le caramel ça donne de l'énergie,

Les glaçons c'est _– lui ? -_frais, ça m'empêchera de dormir.

La chantilly, hm… c'est pour mon petit plaisir.

-

_Hum hum hum I guess… _

-

Je plonge doucement ma paille dans le Frappuccino.

C'est frais.

C'est bon.

Je suis plus au bureau où je le sens malgré moi, même s'il partage pas le même bureau que moi.

Je peux me permettre de pas être pro en pause.

Je peux fredonner librement même si je regarde à gauche et à droite voir si y en a qui sont trop près pour m'entendre.

-

_I'm just…_

-

Je peux l'admettre.

-

_Just another guy… _

-

J'aime Heero.

-

_in love… _

-

Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quoi que ce soit.

-

_Ouais j'le kiffe à mort. _

_Hey quand je me prends plus l'chou y a plus la sic !? Enfin ! Je vais ptet pouvoir taffer ? _

-

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais essayé non plus, ça ne le fait juste pas de faire sa midinette au boulot.

Je ne sais pas… il me fait quelque chose quand je le vois.

Et même quand je le vois pas.

Je l'explique pas mais c'est banal, je suis pas le premier à me faire avoir.

C'est comme ça.

Ça a toujours été comme ça sauf que je ne le classais _pas_ comme ça.

-

_Me prenais moins le chiro… _

-

Au début je me disais qu'il m'impressionnait un peu, après tout je lui avais placé deux balles dans le corps et il avait pas bronché.

-

_Comment qu'il se la racontait, je lui ai mis la misère. _

-

Après je me suis dit que je l'aimais bien.

_Avec son calecif moule cannes de la pitié et ses shoes jaune pipi il était l'empereur de la lose. _

_Plutôt cool le glaçon. _

Parallèlement (entre deux missions et trois captures) j'ai compris que les filles ne m'intéressaient pas comme parfois on nous apprenait qu'elles le devraient.

J'étais plus ou moins autodidacte et la découverte n'a pas changé la face du monde.

-

_Rien à secouer. _

-

Oui, parallèlement.

A quinze-seize ans Heero me faisait quelque chose mais je ne le voyais vraiment pas comme ça.

-

_C'est en scotchant sur Zechs que j'ai vu the light. _

-

Après je ne me suis plus rien dit, la nature et les missions, discussions –si tant est que l'on puisse _discuter_ avec lui a plus ou moins fait le reste.

On s'entend assez bien. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Quand Hilde me raconte ses premières fois avec ses copains, ça se passe à peu près de la même manière que moi.

Attirance, moment-clé, baiser… et plus si affinités.

Parfois de l'amour, parfois une certaine tendresse, parfois juste du sexe et c'était très bien si on était sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Tranquille.

-

_Y en a qui sont hors-sujet. _

-

Je sais que je l'aime. Et c'est parce que je ne l'explique pas que je le sais.

Je l'aime et on couche ensemble en toute amitié.

L'amitié c'est une forme d'amour alors on s'aime très bien.

Certains diraient que ce n'est pas très sain, mais comme personne ne le sait il n'y a rien à dire.

Certains diraient que c'est dangereux….

Mais je sais que je l'aime ? Un homme averti en vaut deux on dit, je suis averti, je sais ce que je fais.

Je contrôle.

Je sors avec quelqu'un d'autre et lui aussi, sûrement.

Ce n'est pas comme si on en parlait.

On sera pas les premiers à donner des cornes.

Entre amis, il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire du bien.

David était là avant, six mois avant. Il n'avait pas à…

-

_se manger des vents. _

-

… être lésé parce que j'avais couché avec Heero.

E puis on a été prudents.

Gentil, David. Drôle. Régulier, serveur dans un fast-food où je vais de temps en temps, où on s'est rencontré.

Noir aux yeux noirs, au sourire communicatif, au corps fin. Une taille de moins que moi.

Avec David on sort, on ressemble plus à un couple.

J'aime le voir… quand j'ai le temps et je n'en ai pas trop.

Il peut avoir quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne me sens pas cocu, c'est ce qui compte.

Je me sers un peu de lui bien sûr, quand Heero me manque fort.

Quand (son manque) de mots, son souffle, sa peau me manquent.

Quand il me manque si fort que je le respire.

Quand on s'est touché ça a été la plus belle erreur de ma vie.

-

_Ce lascar est corrosif. _

-

Il me manque mais je ne suis pas triste, juste énervé parce que j'y pense au boulot et avant je le contrôlais.

-

_Je pénave pas le romanesque. _

-

Déjà je suis indépendant et je n'attends pas des autres plus qu'ils ne peuvent me donner.

Je suis un grand garçon. Savoir à quoi s'en tenir c'est bien.

Ensuite j'ai Heero même un peu.

Enfin j'ai David, même beaucoup.

David n'est pas un substitut puisqu'on ne peut pas remplacer 'Ro.

Un être humain ça ne se remplace pas.

Mais je respecte David à ma manière et je suis bien avec lui, je me sens bien.

Je ne lui ai pas parlé de Heero parce que je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre.

J'ai appris à mentir en toute conscience.

Je suis un salaud ?

Sûrement.

Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais parfait.

-

_Just another guy qui fait un coup de pute. _

-

Je me sers de David, oui parce que je sors avec lui.

Il y a bien un truc que j'ai appris ces trois derniers mois :

on ne sort pas avec Heero Yuy.

-

_Ça va pas être possible. _

-

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'on ne sort pas, tout simplement.

C'est comme ça.

Tout se passe entre quatre murs.

Parfois c'est tellement fort que je me dis qu'ils vont s'effondrer, mais ils sont toujours là.

Il n'y a pas plus proche que le peau contre peau.

Ah si, il y a dans la peau.

Et on n'est pas obligé de se toucher, enfin, façon de parler.

Pas besoin de langage professionnel pour se faire comprendre.

Mais si vous avez un dictionnaire des silences je suis preneur.

-

_Le cro-magnon pour les nuls ? _

-

C'est dingue comme je le sens, même ici.

La première fois que j'ai couché avec lui était un accident, vrai de vrai, mais je ne regrette rien de rien.

La seule et unique fois où j'étais positivement mort de fatigue, comme par hasard.

-

_Cte crevard. _

-

J'avais besoin de ses conclusions sur une affaire. Ce n'était pas un cas commun, par contre nous avions un suspect commun. Il me fallait toutes les informations pour appréhender ses complices et celles de Heero n'étaient pas forcément capitales mais elles s'avéraient complémentaires.

-

_J'allais lui mettre le mort. _

-

Le mec était en congé forcé dans son appart. Oui, parfois on nous forçait à nous arrêter parce qu'on revenait trop cher.

Comme Monsieur respectait les ordres à la lettre, j'ai été obligé de me déplacer jusque chez lui sous une pluie battante.

Orage d'été en plein hiver, la pluie collait mon uniforme et les semelles de mes boots faisaient ventouse sur le sol.

-

_Duo the frog, c'est moi ! _

-

Il m'a ouvert la porte en col roulé, jean et petits chaussons noirs – il m'a tendu une paire pour que je mette mes bottes dans son Genkan.

Apparemment il sortait de la douche parce que ses cheveux beaucoup plus courts étaient mouillés, plaqués sur sa tête.

Il m'a accueilli par un « tu es en retard » avant de tourner les talons et de me laisser refermer la porte derrière moi.

-

_Sa mère, d'abord. _

-

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais chez lui et j'y étais comme chez moi puisqu'on avait le même appart de fonction.

Il ne m'a même pas proposé un cracker ou un verre d'eau, à sa décharge, il n'y avait rien non plus pour lui.

On n'était pas là pour bouffer mais pour bosser.

-

_Rapiat de la vie. _

-

On s'est tous les deux assis sur son canapé gris, comme les murs de notre bureau, aussi moche, aussi dur, aussi froid, le cuir était glacé sous mes mains.

Il était chaud sous mes fesses.

-

_Le cuir, pas lui bande de salauds. _

-

On a travaillé, tapé sur nos portables, comparé nos notes, fait deux-trois blagues – oui même lui, il me fallait un dictionnaire des silences mais je savais décoder ses mini vannes.

Mini vannes.

Mini van ?

Ha, ha, ha.

-

_Blagues de la lose. _

-

Ça a duré des heures comme ça, mes lunettes d'ordinateur n'empêchaient plus mes yeux de me brûler, si bien que j'ai été obligé de les retirer, j'essuyais mes yeux à intervalles réguliers entre deux, trois, dix bâillements.

-

_…No comment. _

-

Puis j'ai commencé à taper un peu n'importe quoi, un mot pour un autre ou parfois je tapais dans le vide, les phrases tournaient et n'avaient plus aucun sens et Heero me parlait, curieusement plus je me taisais, plus il me parlait de la mission et ça _me saoulait_ parce que je commençais à avoir mal au crâne.

Puis je me souviens avoir voulu un verre d'eau mais plutôt mourir que de lui en demander un.

Puis j'ai senti mes yeux se fermer tout seul, ma tête piquer du nez, et je me suis vu secouer la tête plusieurs fois, tout, n'importe quoi, la fatigue était une phase, une fois qu'elle passait ça allait mieux.

-

_No comment.  
_

-

Parfois le sommeil mettait très peu de temps à s'enfuir. Et c'était quand on voulait le chasser qu'il restait.

Je me suis réveillé la tête sur ses cuisses et sa main dans mes cheveux, ils n'étaient pas nattés, juste noué en catogan.

-

_No comment j'ai dit ! _

-

Je me suis réveillé en ronronnant, le corps allongé sur le canapé-pierre, les yeux plein de sable que le marchand avait dû faire du zèle, la bave sèche au coin des lèvres, les muscles de la nuque endoloris…

-

_Sexy… everythin's about you's so sexy… _

-

Et la tête sur ses cuisses.

J'ai dû dormir longtemps, il a dû avoir mal aux cuisseaux.

Je n'en sais rien je ne lui ai pas demandé.

Il me caressait les cheveux, j'avais des frissons qui partaient de la nuque… ça vibrait dans tout mon corps.

J'avais le corps guimauve, il savait que j'étais réveillé et il continuait à me caresser quand même. J'étais dans le coma...

-

_'reusement que la tignasse avait vu l'eau parce que www.loose .com _

-

et… je n'ai pas calculé, j'ai levé mon bras ankylosé très difficilement.

-

'_tain j'ai bougé ma carcasse _

-

Il a fait le reste du chemin tout seul.

La position était assez hard – hasardeuse.

-

_Merdique, ouais !_

-

Mais on n'est pas resté longtemps comme ça.

A un moment il s'est dégagé et ma tête a cogné un peu trop fort le canapé.

Puis il s'est allongé tout doucement sur moi.

Ou plutôt non.

Il a pris appui sur l'un de ses accoudoirs et…

Son corps a littéralement rampé contre le mien, ses doigts habiles au passage débouclant ma ceinture, ôtant ma chemise kaki de mon pantalon, ouvrant prestement les boutons pression en une succession de clics qui me rendaient dingue.

-

_Miam… _

-

Ses lèvres, sa langue découvrant tout ce que ses mains dévoilaient, de mon nombril à mon estomac en remontant l'axe entre mes pectoraux, jusqu'à ma pomme d'Adam qu'il a léché avec gourmandise.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il fouille ma bouche et que je pille la sienne.

Jusqu'à ce que je lui coupe le souffle.

Jusqu'à ce que je réveille l'eau qui dort.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi ce soir là et pourtant j'avais sommeil.

Je ne suis pas allé bosser le lendemain et pourtant je n'étais pas en vacances.

-

_www.joelabus .com _

-

Je l'ai cherché.

Je l'ai embrassé.

Je l'ai voulu.

Je l'ai eu.

Je voulais manger sa voix, son souffle, sa langue.

J'ai pensé à David oui… quand je croyais que c'était lui qui me caressait les cheveux, quand le sommeil avait endormi mes repères.

J'ai pensé à David quand on a fait l'amour en toute amitié, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de comparer.

Puis c'était trop fort et David, le monde _s'était barré, y avait que lui._

C'est comme ça qu'on aime ?

« On », je ne sais pas, mais moi, apparemment oui.

-

_www.salaud .com _

-

Le lendemain matin on en a pas parlé, on a juste recommencé.

Après on en a pas parlé non plus.

Par contre quand on se voyait et qu'on était d'humeur, on remettait le couvert.

Et on ne gênait pas pour se resservir.

Pas souvent, emploi du temps oblige et puis on ne sortait pas ensemble non plus.

J'avais quelqu'un, peut-être lui aussi, peut-être Réléna, peut-être pas.

Non je ne le voulais pas « plus ». « Plus » c'était quoi ?

« Plus » c'était sortir avec lui.

Et on ne sortait pas avec Heero Yuy, je l'ai déjà dit, je le pense.

Je le vis.

-

_www.cestlalife .com _

-

Ce qu'on faisait ne sortait pas de ces quatre murs, chez lui ou chez moi, je vous l'ai dit.

On se voyait entre deux portes.

Je n'étais pas entre deux feux, j'étais entre le lac et le volcan.

David me récupérait aussi à plat qu'excité.

Je suis plus passionné avec lui quand j'ai vu 'Ro.

J'aimerais bien me dire que c'est cruel mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je suis saturé de Heero.

Je suis _love_ et je ne pense qu'à lui, qu'à moi.

C'est tout bénef'. Pour David, pour 'Ro, pour moi.

-

_Hmm… _

-

N'empêche…

A repenser à ce qu'on fait tous les deux, j'ai chaud et je bois une gorgée de ma boisson glacée.

C'est dingue l'effet qu'il me fait.

Dingue.

J'ai l'impression de sentir son odeur.

Tain, ma pause va s'éterniser, j'ai même pas encore touché à mon croissant.

-

_Hm, hm… _

-

A penser à ses mains dans mes cheveux, à ses lèvres au creux de mon épaule ou ailleurs.

A penser à ses bras autour de moi…

A son corps…

A sa voix…

A son odeur que je sens tellement je l'ai dans la peau…

Je me sens vraiment l'âme d'une pouffe.

Je ferme les yeux.

C'est la lose absolue.

-

_Hm, hm, hm… _

-

Hm…

Ça sent vraiment trop bon…

Trop.

Bon.

Je rouvre les yeux.

Il y a des limites au fantasme, des limites à ce qu'il peut reproduire.

Et les souvenirs ont beau être forts…

Ils ne peuvent reproduire à l'identique l'inimitable.

Il est devant moi.

-

_Yes ! _

_Adios rapport de mes deux ! _

-

Avec ses boots trop propres.

Avec son treillis gris et blanc trop parfait sur ses cuisses musclées.

Avec son débardeur noir, son holster et ses putains de clavicules, ses plaquettes saillantes et ses bras qu'il faut pas le chercher.

Avec sa plaquette militaire.

Avec son blouson des Preventers ouvert, l'imbécile voulait se faire tirer dessus ? Ah, il le referme.

Avec son rictus et ses yeux fascinants.

Et avec son laptop.

_Gah… c'était ptet pour ça le kiffe ? _

-

Il me regarde.

Je le regarde plus, je me concentre sur ma paille.

Ma gorge est un peu serrée, il m'a quand même surpris en période de manque.

Même s'il ne le sait pas.

J'aspire mon Frappucino en essayant de cacher mon sourire, faudrait pas qu'il s'y croit de trop non plus.

Même si la petite mélodie dans ma tête me chuchote que ouais, il aurait des raisons.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence entrecoupé de bruit de succion, je daigne relever les yeux avant de lui lancer.

¤

- T'es rentré ? 

-

Un haussement de sourcil qui dit « ça se voit pas ».

Faut dire que la question était un peu conne.

Connard. T'avais pas besoin de me le faire sentir.

Je reprends une gorgée de mon Frappucino.

-

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu trouves à ce truc.

-

Bonjour Heero.

Je sais pas ce que je te trouve, moi.

Mais si on n'était pas à l'extérieur je t'aurais sauté dessus.

-

- Ben je sais pas. C'est bon. Ça désaltère.

- C'est sexuel.

-

Si je n'étais pas moi je crois que j'aurais recraché, mais c'est moi.

Y a rien de sexuel là-dedans.

-

- C'est un _Frappucino_, Heero.

-

Il pose son portable sur ma table et racle sa chaise, mais fais comme chez toi Heero.

Il s'assoit bien en face de moi, ses jambes touchent les miennes.

Il ne demande même pas s'il peut goûter, il se sert.

Il prend une paille et l'enfonce doucement dans la chantilly jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche la mienne, sans me regarder.

Il aspire tout doucement le Frappucino et cette fois plante ses yeux dans les miens, pour observer ma réaction.

-

…

-

Le niveau du lait au caramel et de chantilly de mon verre en plastique descend dangereusement..

Quelques éclats de glaçons s'entrechoquent avant de remonter doucement dans la paille.

Sa bouche lâche la paille.

Sa langue lèche la paille, une goutte de lait perlant au bord.

Il croque les glaçons qu'il a dans la bouche.

Et moi je bois tranquillement, enfin j'essais.

J'essais de rester calme.

Il n'y a pas grand-monde au Starbuck mais on n'est pas tous seuls.

Tiens, il va parler.

-

- Sans café ?

- Quoi, ça t'étonne ?

-

Il hausse encore un sourcil.

Il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais répondre au c'est sexuel ?

Même pas en rêve.

-

- Tu es au Starbuck. C'est comme si tu allais au McDonald pour manger une salade.

- Ils en font ce n'est pas pour rien.

- Hm hm…

-

Ok, j'étais Hors-Sujet mais j'ai l'habitude.

Il joue un peu avec sa paille avant d'incliner la tête, observant le niveau du gobelet descendre alors que je continuais à boire.

Puis il semble avoir une idée.

Il essaie de mettre son doigt dans la chantilly.

Mais il l'a rêvée où ?

-

- Hey ! Pas touche.

-

Nouvel haussement de sourcil.

Parce qu'il faut tout lui expliquer ?

-

- Je sais pas où t'as mis tes doigts.

-

Il va pour plonger son doigt quand même avant de se raviser.

Ce mec marche au défi.

Il tend son visage vers le mien et moi je ne recule pas, je continue à boire.

Puis il penche la tête au-dessus de la chantilly et tend sa langue, pour que la pointe touche la crème.

-

Je lui mets un vent en dégageant le pot, ôtant la paille de ma bouche.

-

-Tu-tut.

-

Nouvel haussement de sourcil, décidément.

Celui-là veut dire « quoi encore » ?

Je suis ptet pas si mauvais en silence.

Je lui réponds.

-

- Je ne sais pas où t'as mis ta langue non plus.

-

C'est vrai, je ne sais pas.

Je n'insinue sincèrement rien, même si on dirait.

Je remets le verre à sa place sur la table et au lieu de me servir de la petite cuillère en plastique, je trempe mon doigt dans la chantilly pour la manger.

Sans l'allumer, c'était pas le but.

Je suis en train de jouer.

Ça accentue son rictus.

-

- …

-

Il se rapproche de moi.

Très près.

Il m'empêche de reprendre ma paille.

Il incline la tête et je recule pas.

Bordel on est en public.

Il retrace de la pointe de la langue mes lèvres pleines de chantilly.

Je suis pas contre mais…

Merde quoi, pas dehors !

Le rictus s'accentue devant mon air hagard.

-

- Maintenant tu sais.

-

_Never thought I could love this way _

-

J'éclate de rire.

-

- Allez, tu m'as mouché, tu peux manger. Faudra te grouiller parce que je dois retourner bosser et j'ai pas encore bouffé mon croissant.

- …

-

Rectification : à un moment ce chacal avait bouffé mon croissant.

Pas grave, je m'en prendrais un autre.

Il avait même pas l'air désolé avec ses miettes au coin des lèvres.

Hm…

-

- Mais…

- Hm ?

-

Je ne résiste pas à l'idée de le taquiner.

Il m'a manqué mais vous le savez, je vous ai bassiné.

Lui le sait pas par contre et si vous parlez je nierais.

-

- Bouge-toi, tu me bouches la vue.

-

Il secoue la tête.

-

- Quoi ? Le petit blond qui t'observe depuis tout à l'heure ?

-

Mais il est là depuis quand ?

-

- Si on parle de celui près de la fenêtre ouais, l'est plutôt mignon.

- Pas ton type.

-

Oui je sais.

Mais comment tu le sais, toi ?

_Funny what a man like you can do _

-

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

-

_To a guy like me… _

Il attrape ma cravate et m'attire vers lui au-dessus de la table en un geste sans aucune équivoque.

-

Et sa voix grave murmure contre ma bouche.

-

- Parce que tu sors avec moi.

- ? _J'étais pas au courant ! _

- Et je ne suis pas comme lui.

-

Et il prend ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes.

Et il embrasse mon sourire et fredonne.

Et je me souviens. Ce petit air, ça vient de lui.

Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle j'aime Heero.

Avec ce type pas tout à fait normal je me sens comme les autres.

-

_My Darlin I guess I'm just _

_Just another guy… _

_In love… _

-

Même en parlant à peu près couramment le langage des autres, ben ça empêche pas qu'on se comprenne pas toujours.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'aime comme je l'aime mais honnêtement je m'en fous.

Quand on n'attend rien et qu'on a plus que rien ben on garde ce petit rien comme un trésor.

Leçon de la rue.

Et si tout se passe bien, peut-être qu'un jour je dirais, même si c'est triste…

-

_Sorry Dave I guess I'm just…. _

_Just another guy… _

_In love…. _

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! 

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous deux Akai et Brisbynette !

Merci pour vous petits mots et à peluche,

Mithy ¤ back (à sable) ¤


End file.
